


Transformers Prime: Reign of Fire

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Transformers Prime [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Decepticon, Gen, Predacons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Predaking wasn't the only Predacon that roamed the earth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only own Wideblade and the femme Predacons.

_**Shockwave's Off-Sight Laboratory**_  
  
Megatron and his three chiefs stood in front of a Ground Bridge, waiting for their latest guest to show herself. Finally they heard the sound of footsteps and a faint humming sound of a machine. After that the Cybertronian that the footsteps belonged to appeared pushing a cart filled with items that Shockwave needed.  
  
“Ahh, Wideblade how good of you to join us.” Megatron said walking towards Shockwave’s main assistant.  
  
Wideblade smirked, placed her hand on her chest and bowed slightly. “And it is good to see you as well, Lord Megatron.”  
  
Shockwave walked over to his assistant and said, “You got everything I require, Wideblade?”  
  
The femme smiled widely and winked playfully as her one-eyed boss, and said, “Master Shockwave, when have I ever failed you?” She motioned to her cart. “But yes, everything you wanted from our lab on Cybertron is in here. Though I really had to search for some of them because a few were not in their original places.”  
  
Shockwave walked to the cart and looked at the items, he lifted up some of the tools to most likely check to see if they were too damaged to be fixed or used.  
  
"You have done good, Wideblade. None of these tools are too damaged." The purple mech praised as he turned towards his assistant, whose only reaction was to smile at her boss.  
  
Starscream rolled his optics and said, "Yes, good job Wideblade but why exactly is she here?" Which caused Wideblade to look at him before she looked away with a heavy sigh.  
  
Shockwave pinned the Decepticon SIC with a red optic and said, "Because I will require her assistance and she needs to be at my side for any future repairs, Starscream." It was no secret that Wideblade was his Frankenstein's Monster in a manner of speaking, he had found her when she was too damaged during the war and 'fixed' her to the point until she no longer looked like how she did before.  
  
The femme's tail uncurled from around her waist as she walked to one of the tanks that held one of the developing creations. "Mmm, never seen this type before." She mused as she took a closer look of the Predacon. It didn't have any wings, in fact it looked like it had been built for speed when it was alive centuries ago.  
  
"Yes." Shockwave said as he moved to stand next to the femme. "It is logical to assume that the subject's build is meant for speed."  
  
Wideblade looked at the others and said, "Anyway to check the gender, Master?"  
  
"Not yet but their size might be something to tell them apart." Shockwave said.   
  
Starscream snorted at that and said, "It shouldn't be important if we know their gender or not, their just beasts."  
  
"Oh, sure, Commander." Wideblade said and rolled her optics. "Apparently you don't know femmes very well. The femmes in any species are known to be way more deadlier than the mechs, I've seen such examples of femme deadliness during my time in the DJD. So I wouldn't at all be surprised if it was the case with the Predacons."  
  
The SIC just snorted at that, no longer interested in the argument that he was having with the freak. Wideblade stared at him silently for a few seconds before she grabbed a data pad and went to check on the Predacons, already falling into the role of being Shockwave's faithful assistant. The only thing that gave away her annoyance was the stiffness of her tail but only Shockwave could tell the unconscious display of emotions that goes through her tail.  
  
"We will leave you to your work, Shockwave." Megatron said before Wideblade acted out on her aggression towards Starscream, it was no secret that the SIC viewed the femme as another rival for his spot. The femme would rather tear out her own spark then be a SIC, it sounded like too much work and she had this bad habit of off-lining people who annoyed her too much. A trait she had unfortunately (or fortunately, it depended on who you asked) developed during her time in the DJD.   
  
Wideblade curled her tail around her waist as she worked, checking the Predacons' vitals and growth rate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture below is of Stormfire that was done for me by a friend of mine on dA, planning on having the rest of her tribe done as well. 
> 
> Okay in their beast forms Jordan can understand them, much like how Raf can understand Bumblebee.

**_ _ **

**_Shockwave's Off-Sight Laboratory, after the explosion_**  
  
The Predacon awoke in the remains of her tank, she blinked and lifted her head slowly. The Predacon looked up at the 'ceiling', it was covered by the rocks and debris from the craven above. The ground had opened up beneath her tank and she had fallen through though the fallen debris had sealed up the hole that she had gone through. She stood shakily to her feet, stumbling a bit when her back left leg wouldn't take her full body weight. Turning her head, she looked at her injured back leg and narrowed her yellow glowing optics at injury that she had gotten during her fall. She hissed softly before she limped out of her ruined tank, once she was free the Predacon unfurled her wings a bit to see if they had received any damage.  
  
She tucked her wings against her sides after seeing that her wings were sore but not injured. The femme heard a whimper to the left of her and walked in that direction, she climbed over a pile debris and saw who had made the whimper. It was another femme, smaller than she was and wingless. The first Predacon walked over to the second and gently nuzzled her head against the other's head, she purred softly. The second Predacon chirped, happy that she wasn't alone now.   
  
Both femmes looked up when they hear footsteps coming towards them to see three more femmes that appeared over the rubble. They varied in height and appearance with the femme in the middle being the largest of all five of them.  
  
The other three walked over to the two first ones and nuzzled against them though they paid more attention to the very first Predacon, who would appear to be their now appointed alpha. The first Predacon laid down next to the second one as the other three quickly followed her, the largest one curled up around the smaller Predacons shielding them with one large wing.  
  
They would rest first before they explore this unknown area, it would appear that their creator thought they were dead and would not be looking for them.  
  
\---  
  
Jordan Dalton pushed small to medium size rocks out of the way before she crawled in, making sure she doesn't lose her hard hat that had her light attached to it. She made it to the other side and turned around to grab a walkie-talkie from her Uncle Thomas.   
  
"You sure you walk to do this, Jo?" Thomas asked as he peered into the opening that his niece had made.   
  
"Yeah, Uncle Tommy." Jordan said. "Make sure you don't lose my hoodie." And with that, Jordan turned and walked further into the cave. She and her Uncle had been exploring a nearby cave system when they had felt the Earth shake around them, above and beneath them. Jordan had almost thought that they would be trapped by a cave-in but was grateful when only dust and small rocks were shook loose, her Uncle had figured that the explosion had came from another cave system close by so they left the cave and had gone looking for it. It wasn't hard to find, all they had to do was follow the dust cloud.   
  
They eventually found the remains of the cave that the explosion came from and Jordan and her Uncle quickly got suited up, well mostly Jordan since she's smaller than her Uncle the teenager could go into tighter places that her Uncle couldn't. Jordan had taken off her hoodie and put a harness and backpack on before she walked towards the entrance and together she and her Uncle started to remove the rocks so that she could go inside to see what had caused the explosion.  
  
Jordan looked around as she moved through the debris, some areas were a tighter squeeze then the others. Eventually she found what looked to be a large opening within the cave. Jordan looked around the area, there looked to be metal and glass mixed in with the rocks.   
  
_What's going on?_ Jordan wondered. _Was this an old military base like the one my Uncle uses?_  
  
She continued to walk until she found a small gap in the floor, she slung her backpack off her back and reached into pull out glow-stick. Jordan snapped it on before she dropped it through the gap, it was going to be a tight fit even for her but she had to check what was down there. So she got her climbing equipment out and tied one end of the rope to a secured rock before she tosses her backpack down the gap then she quickly followed after it.  
  
After saying a quick prayer, she propelled down and it was indeed a tight fit at first but she was able to take a deep breathe and squeezed through it.  
  
The cavern underneath was huge but it too was littered by debris. Jordan got to the bottom and unclipped the rope from her belt, she started to walk heading to a pile of large debris. She paid attention to where she stepped, she didn't want to go sliding down and cut herself on something sharp. The teenage girl climbed up the pile but just before she climbed over the top, a large head raised up from behind the pile to fix her with glowing yellow eyes.  
  
Jordan let up a high-pitch sound of surprise but before she went sliding back, the head reached down and grabbed her backpack in its teeth. It gently picked her up and just as gently lowered her down before it, placing Jordan on her hands and knees and she quickly realized that it wasn't alone. There was at least four more like it.  
  
They looked like robotic dragons with yellow glowing high lights along the side of their bodies and chests. Four of the dragons had wings while the fifth one didn't have any and it was smaller than the others, the one who had picked her up was larger than the others. A dark red one lowered its head to get a better look at her.  
  
[What are you?]  
  
Jordan's eyes widen when she understood the dragon, she didn't know how she did but she did. The dragon sounded like feminine. And it had snapped her out of her shock.  
  
"I'm a human...what are you?"  
  
The largest one answered this time, [We're Predacons.]  
  
This one too sounded like a female.  
  
"Are all you females?" Jordan asked.   
  
[Yes.] The first one said.  
  
"Alright, just making sure." The teenager said. "So how did you get here?"  
  
The dark red one looked at her companions before she looked up then she looked back at Jordan, [We were created in the area above us...an explosion happened which sent us down here but killed the rest of our brethren.]  
  
Jordan straightened at that and said, "I'm sorry to hear that." She paused and took a closer look at them. "Your injured...my Uncle and I can take care of your wounds. And it's not safe here for you anymore because I'm sure that others have seen the dust cloud or even felt or heard the explosion."  
  
The Predacons shared a look, not sure if they should go with her or not.  
  
"I'm Jordan...do you have names?"  
  
[...I'm Stormfire.]  
  
[Flameraid.]  
  
[Ripwar.]  
  
[Sparkray...]  
  
The wingless one didn't say anything, she only looked at Stormfire.  
  
[And this is Sideline, she had received an injure to her voice box during the explosion.] Stormfire explained as she stood up slowly and the others followed her though Flameraid crawled her large bulk underneath Sideline's and stood up so that the smaller Predacon was draped over her shoulders.  
  
Stormfire lowered her body so that Jordan can safely climb onto her back, once she was sitting where Stormfire's neck meets her body the Predacon started to walk. The reached the area that Jordan had climbed down through, Sparkray lifted on her hind legs and used the back of her neck and shoulders to push the rubble out of the way but only enough for all of them to fit though. Each one climbed through though with Sideline, they had to gently grab her with their front legs and pull her through. Flameraid was the last to go through and she once again carried Sideline.  
  
Stormfire looked at Flameraid and nodded her head, the large femme raised her tail and swiped her tail over a rock pile until the hole was once more sealed. Jordan, who had climbed up the rope before them, motioned to them to follow her which they do. She leads them to the entrance and she climbs out first to prepare her Uncle for some new friends.  
  
"Jo! What happened?! You never once contacted me at all!" Uncle Thomas said, worried.  
  
"Sorry, Uncle Tommy but I found something in a large cavern below."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, why don't you just wait to see?"  
  
Before he could even ask what she meant by that, the rocks started to move and a large robotic dragon's head burst through the rocks. And one by one they walked out of the cave, Flameraid once again sealed up the cave before they turned their attention to the two humans before them.  
  
Uncle Thomas was staring at them with a slacked jaw expression of surprise.  
  
"They're Predacons, Uncle Tommy." Jordan quickly explained. "And they have no where else to go and they're injured too."  
  
Uncle Thomas seemed to snap out of it as soon as Jordan spoke, he sighed heavily and said, "Alright, we'll take them with us. The silo will be a better place for them anyways but I want to hear the full story later, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Jordan said with a large smile. "Erm...how do we take them?" She pointed to the Predacons.  
  
[We will follow you by flying.] Stormfire said as Jordan translated for her. [Don't worry, we'll make sure to keep low to the ground.] She added when Uncle Thomas expressed his concern for them flying. Once the two humans were safely in their car, the Predacons snapped their wings open and pushed off the around their wings flapping until they were airborne.  
  
The Predacons followed after the car, making sure that they flew low so that no one could see them. Stormfire was in the lead as they flew, she looked around as they flew passed the scenery. Maybe when they were all fully healed and used to their new home, she would go exploring this new place.  
  
She had been in a tight, glass tank all her life that she was eager to spread her wings and legs and explore. Stormfire wanted to see what this world had to offer her and her sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does Stormfire know about the Autobots? It will be explained soon...what you thought she and Predaking will be friends upon their first meeting? Nope~ Stormfire didn't like Predaking at all because he trusted the voices, she doesn't know what happened on that day of the explosion but she does have her suspicions that will be further talked about in the next chapter as well but only between her and the rest of her tribe.
> 
> And another short chapter too >.>

**_Jasper, Nevada. A few months later._**  
  
Stormfire landed on top of abandoned building in Jasper, Nevada. She lowered herself slightly so that Jordan can safely get off her back, the human girl headed towards the door on the roof. But before she went inside, she looked back at Stormfire and said, "I know there's no one around anymore but do try to stay hidden, Stormy."  
  
The Predacon looked at the girl and snorted before she hunkered down, hopefully she'd be able to blend in the the dark red coloring of the roof.   
  
Jordan smiled and shook her head before she headed inside, she needed to get some stuff for her Uncle which would be the only time that she would be allowed to steal and not get grounded for it.  
  
 ** _Dark Mount_**  
  
Wideblade was typing on the console as she stared at the screen, her tail's tip swaying a little as she worked. Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave where inside the laboratory, so was Knockout who was helping Wideblade with her work.   
  
Suddenly Soundwave perked up and faced Megatron who was turning to face him; on his screen was one signal of a Predacon. Which caused everyone to stop what they were doing to look at the signal as well.  
  
Starscream looked towards Shockwave when he saw the signal and said, “Why is there another Predacon when we all know that Predaking is the last one?” His tone dripped with pleasure at the thought of Shockwave falling from their master’s grace.  
  
Then Wideblade pushed him out of the way and looked at the silent Deception’s screen, she lifted her index digit and said, pointing at the screen, “I think the best question would be how did it survive? And if others survived as well."  
  
Megatron looked at Shockwave and said, “I want you to send Predaking after this one! Have him bring it back so we can see how it survived the explosion!”  
  
"As you wish, Lord Megatron." Shockwave said before he turned towards Wideblade. "Get the laboratory ready, Wideblade."  
  
"Yes, Master Shockwave."  
  
And with that, Shockwave leaves the room to give the order to Predaking and Wideblade goes to do as her master commanded.  
  
\---  
  
Stormfire was starting to nod off when she heard a loud roar above her. Looking up she saw a large dragon Predacon, she quickly stood up and faced the dragon. Stormfire lets out a low rumbling growl as she slammed her tail on onto the roof in a threatening manner, her human was inside and she needed to warn her. The new Predacon was larger than she was (and Flameraid) but she was doing to defend her human even if she was killed in the process.  
  
The Predacon transformed just as it reached her, which caused Stormfire to blink and tilt her head to the side before she too transformed. She wobbled a bit but quickly got used to being on two legs, slightly, and crossed her arms over her chest as she curled her tail around her feet.   
  
"I thought all of my brethren died in the Autobot attack. How did you survive?" The new Predacon said.  
  
Stormfire looked at him silently before she opened her mouth and said, "The ground underneath us gave away during the explosion, I feel through it while I was still in my tank."  
  
"Are you the only survivor?"  
  
The femme went silent at that, wary now. She didn't fully believe his claim of the Autobots attacking them, Stormfire had heard other voices before theirs.   
  
"I am your King! I deserve an answer!"  
  
Stormfire snarled at him and said, "You deserve nothing, Predaking." It didn't take a genius to figure out what his named was, he was a Predacon who viewed himself at king.  
  
"Traitor!" Predaking roared before launching towards Stormfire. Looping his arms over Stormfire's and bearing her backwards. Predaking wrestles to her the ground but her feet were too quick for that, setting her in perfect balance almost immediately. She slid one leg between his feet and started to twist to the side, weakening his hold on her arm.  
  
“How can I be a traitor when I was never loyal to you?” she said staring into his optics with calmness, while she was calm o the outside inside she wasn’t…it hurt her to have to fight against a fellow Predacon but she had no choice, he would not listen to her if she tried to explain why she is doing this.  
  
Predaking pulled a hand free and launched a heavy punch, but realized mistake immediately as the young Predacon ducked the blow and a tight, stationary somersault right under the swinging arm, double-kicking out as she came over, her feet slamming him in the chest throwing him backwards. Now she had gained the initiative and she used it with a fierce charge, slamming into the stumbling mech, thinking to bring him down to the ground beneath him. Predaking went with the flow of the tackle for a moment, and then suddenly reversed his footing and his momentum, stopping Stormfire's progress cold. He launched a left hook. Stormfire ducked and snapped out a straight right in response. Predaking slipped his head to the side so that the blow barely gazed him. Spinning a circle kick out at Stormfire, who dropped to her knees and ducked it, then came up high in a leap, over a second kick as he came around again. Now she snapped off a kick of her own, but Predaking accepted the blow against his lower hip and snapped his left arm down across Stormfire's shin, locking the leg long enough for him to drive a right cross into Stormfire's inner leg.  
  
Predaking snarled and said, “I am the first created! And you refuse to answer my question about other survivors!”  
  
She threw her head and torso back, lying flat out and lifting her left leg as she did, kicking him under the side of his ribs. A sudden scissor-twist, right leg going down and across left leg shooting across the other way above it, had him and her spinning sidelong. She caught herself with extended arms as she turned facedown, broke her feet from their hold on her, and mule-kicked the falling mech backward. She launch herself right back up to her feet, she turned about and rushed forward, gaining advantage the off balance and struggling mech. A right cross smashed him across the face, followed by a looping left hook that should have laid the mech low. But again, with brilliant reflexes, he ducked the brunt of that blow and caught the surprised femme with a sudden and short, but heavy, left and right in the gut.  
  
“...I am not alone, at least four others have survived that explosion with me.” Stormfire finally said as she watched him silently. "We were found by two humans who took us in and cared for us. Unlike you and the voices who thought us dead."  
  
Stormfire's hands worked vertically before her, hardly moving, amazingly precise, turning the blow after blow harmlessly aside. Predaking turned one hand in and down suddenly, taking the momentum from a heavy kick, then came right back up to lift Stormfire's jabbing fist up high. The mech snapped his hand straight out, punching the femme in the gut. Stormfire didn’t even flinch as she grabbed his arm and then body slammed him into the ground with enough force to make him see stars. As she turns she raises her tail and goes to slam it into him but he grabs her tail and using it to throw her over him and slamming her into a few trees before she finally slams against the side of the mountain. She lets out a grunt of pain as she slides down to fall at a heap, clenching her side which was leaking Energon. Stormfire figured that he must have landed that strike during their fight but she did manage to land some strikes on him since he too was leaking Energon.  
  
The femme stood shakily to her feet and spat out a glob of Energon before she wiped the back of her mouth with the back of her servo. She lets out a low growl before she lunged towards Predaking, transforming in mid-lung and he does the same thing and the two dragon Predacons met in the middle. Clawing and biting at each other, using their tails as hammers to slam into the other’s head or neck.  
  
They broke apart and landed several meters away from each other, each one bore some new injuries but they were still able to fight. Stormfire heard a noise behind her and she turns her head slightly to see what was going on. Jordan had appeared on the roof, staring at the two fighting Predacons with a slack jaw expression on her face. Before Predaking could even harm the human, Stormfire opened her mouth and shoot a stream of fire at him before she took flight; she opened her front claws and gently grabbed Jordan in one of them before she flew off.  
  
"Whoa! Another Predacon?! Awesome!" Jordan realized that Stormfire didn't seem too thrilled about it which caused the human girl to look up at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
[Nothing, I don't want to talk about it.] Stormfire said as she flew away.   
  
Jordan looked behind them and said, "Looked like he decided not to follow us."  
  
[Most likely he was called back by one of those voices.] The femme said. [You got what you came for, yes?]  
  
"Yeah."  
  
[Good, then let's get back to the silo so I can tell my sisters.] Stormfire said. [And I want to see if your Uncle can come up with something that can hide our presence from them.]  
  
Jordan nodded her head and said, "Good idea, Stormy."  
  
Stormfire didn't reply, she focused on flying as Jordan lapsed into silence as she kept her death grip on both her backpack and the femme's claw. The human teen had a bad feeling about their meeting with this Predacon because whoever sent him now knew about Stormfire and most likely her sisters as well.


End file.
